Disparo
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: ¿Cómo un incidente puede tumbar tus mentiras? Eso lo sabe muy bien Kagome Higurashi, quien siempre disfrazó para sí misma su atracción por las mujeres por simple admiración. No obstante, ese día se cruzó con su compañera de coro, Kikyou Kanashimi.


**Disclaimer: Para que lo pongo…si la serie fuera mía ya tendría un final definitivo… (no he terminado ni un solo fic, así que mejor retiro lo primero xDD)**

**N/A: Principalmente el fic será un shoujo ai (sentimientos, situaciones no explícitas o insinuaciones entre dos mujeres), una parte podría considerarse como yuri o/o (relaciones sexuales entre las mismas mujeres) es mi primer fic con este genero! o/o. También es un AU espero que les guste.**

"**Disparo"**

**…€…€…€…€…€****..€…€…€…€…€…€…€**

Ella no puede creer lo que pasó, ni mucho menos lo que le está pasando. Ella siempre creyó que era una completa tontería lo que decían los psicólogos sobre la indefinición sexual en la adolescencia. Durante toda su vida supo que era heterosexual ¡Estaba segura! Todos los días con sus amigas hablaban de chicos, e incluso, estas la molestaban sobre Inuyasha y Houjo. "¿Con cual te quedas?" "¿Quién te gusta más?" "¿Eres capaz de terminar con Inu por Houjo?". Conocía más a Inuyasha, desde que tenía 5 años y hasta sus recientes 15. Hacía 5 horas era capaz de jurar que era su chico ideal en todos los aspectos - a pesar de todas sus discusiones y peleas diarias- además de ver en él al hombre con quien probablemente iniciaría una familia en un futuro.

Ahora, era tan diferente, y todo por una maldita clase de educación física.

Ese día no debía existir. En esos momentos tendría que estar haciendo una tarea de matemática. Pero no: estaba pensando en ella.

Era insólito pero real: pensaba en Kikyou.

- "Cuando cierro los ojos todavía siento su cabello"—en rodillas, pasó cuidadosamente las manos por su regazo, en el inicio del muslo y al final de la rodilla.

€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€

- ¡Pásame el balón!

- ¡Arisu cubre a Kirie!

- ¡Como tu digas Hanae-sensei!

- ¡Vamos juega bien Sayuri!

- ¡Me partiste el labio!

- ¡No te quejes a mí me acaban de partir los lentes!

Kagome Higurashi observaba algún punto de la cancha con la vista nublada, como si quisiera ver algo que las personas en su interior ocultaban, o encontrar algo impactante en alguien. La verdad es que no pensaba en nada importante, de hecho nunca le ha pasado. Su vida no ha tenido ningún sobresalto, ha sido tan normal hasta al punto de aburrir de muerte a quienes acostumbrar a vivirla como debería ser según ellos:

Agotaba se encontraba después de su pequeña práctica de basketball. Rebote, Doble Paso, Pase de Béisbol, de bandeja…etc. Lo básico de ese deporte. Lo que realmente la mató fueron los trotes de quince minutos, no estaba preparada para algo así. Sabía que sus notas no fueron excelentes, pero al menos aceptables para mostrarlas a sus padres sin que estos se molestaran.

Su cuerpo se encontraba reclinado en la banca, el sol era inclemente, no tenía piedad de su suave y juvenil piel. Tampoco de su cabello, el cual estaba levemente desordenado y húmedo por la actividad física. A cada minuto bebía un sorbo de su termo, la sed se arrinconaba en su garganta pidiendo ser saciada, recordándole que necesitaba agua.

Al menos había terminado de presentar la prueba de Educación Física. No comprendía como sus amigas y buena parte de sus compañeras tenían ánimos de jugar basketball después de tan duro examen, y menos con el sofocante y abrasador clima en que estaban.

- ¡Vamos Kagome ven a jugar! – Ayumi—le llamaba animosamente mientras realizaba una finta para esquivar a una del equipo contrario.

- ¡Después te quejas de lo pasada de peso¡Si nunca haces ejercicio!—reclamaba Yuka recibiendo un pase de una chica llamada Arisu.

- ¡Hace poco presente la prueba, tu la presentaste antes que yo!—le gritó en respuesta.

- Entonces… ¿Vas a jugar? – preguntó Eri después de encestar un tiro de tres puntos.

- ¡Es la tercera vez que lo digo, NO! – se reclinó aún más en su banca. Las otras decidieron no molestarla más. El calor le irritaba, además su pasión no era precisamente los deportes, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse ¿Para qué jugar entonces?

Para que mentir…su molestia trascendía a otro ámbito. Una mala nota en física le tenía así, y eso que ella se esforzaba mucho estudiando. Mañana tenía prueba de matemática y planeaba repasar durante Educación Física, pero…la práctica fue tan agotadora que tanto su físico como su mente quedaron rendidos. Últimamente andaba algo estresada por eso.

Acomodó lo mejor posible su cabeza, su reloj le indicó que dentro de media hora terminaba la materia para entrar en Biología después. Vaya y con las ganas que tenía de saber sobre matas—pensó ella aburrida.

- ¡Kanashimi, jugaste muy bien, serás reemplazada por Kanzaki!

- S¡ profesor, hasta luego—se despidió cortésmente la joven nombrada. Con un elegante y equilibrado caminar se dirigió a una chica recostada en una banca, su semblante, serio y frustrado por el despiadado sol se relajó un poco al verla.

- ¿Kikyou?—preguntó un poco sorprendida al ver como se acercaba y situaba a su lado, pero a la vez contenta. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Su porte era elegante, incluso con lo cansada y levemente sudada que se veía. Era de ese tipo de personas que no perdían su estilo propio sin importar la situación. La conocía desde hace años. Varios deducían por su seriedad el carácter. Ninguno acertaba, todos decían que era alguien fría y seca, sin sal, con la cual no se podía mantener una buena conversación. No era de sus mejores amigas, pero sus pocas conversaciones eran amenas y en casos animadas.

Además de ser una chica muy hermosa, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar observarla de pies a cabeza. No le importaba si los demás pensaban mal, después de todo es muy rara la mujer que sabe apreciar la belleza de otra ¿No era así?

- Estoy agotada…—dijo como saludo, sentándose a su lado. Ella estaba en el último año de preparatoria, era mayor por dos años. La razón por la que se conocieron fue porque ambas pertenecían al coro del colegio. Kagome sabía que ella era una de las pocas compañeras a las que Kikyou les dirigía la palabra.

No sabía que con exactitud, sin embargo Kikyou Kanashimi era muy especial para ella. Rogaba porque ella también pensara lo mismo.

- Dímelo a mí… ¿Quieres?—le dio su termo.

- Ya tengo el mío—acercó su bolso, extrayendo de él otro muy parecido—gracias—según lo que ocurría, Kikyou tuvo que presentar un examen que le faltaba ya que no pudo asistir el día del mismo.

- Jugaste bien, eres muy buena—dijo como para iniciar un tema, la verdad es que no prestó atención al juego, pero ella sabía que los deportes entraban en sus habilidades.

- Hmn, me falta por mejorar—respondió mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones rebeldes. Su semblante siempre había sido serio. En esos momentos reflejaban con contundencia algo más allá. La menor no hallaba forma de determinar que era.

- ¿Mejorar? Me pareces lo suficientemente buena, y no es por hipocresía—le dijo con energía, ya que por alguna razón sentía un cierto tono de melancolía en su voz.

La joven no contesto. Por unos minutos intentaba acomodarse en una posición cómoda pero le era imposible. Todo lo que conformaba su espalda y cráneo le comenzaban a doler—producto de una caída en pleno partido—dificultándole más la intención. Esto lo dedujo Kagome por los movimientos de la chica y por las expresiones de molestia en su rostro. A veces pensaba que se esforzaba mucho en lo que hacía, cosa que admiraba y a la vez repudiaba. De repente la pálida chica comenzó a mirar de reojo algo que estaba al lado suyo ¿o a ella? No, para salir de dudas ella también hizo lo mismo, y creyó comprenderla. Allí estaba sentado su "futuro cuñado" con un libro abierto en sus muslos. Inuyasha siempre le decía lo insoportable que era Sesshoumaru, su "adorado" hermano.

Nunca había hablado con el hasta la fecha. Todo lo que podía deducir era su frío e inexpresivo modo de ser, algunas veces lo veía con un libro en la mano, o simplemente con la mirada perdida en algo que ella no podía ver. No podía negar algo, era muy atractivo. Poseía unos increíbles y oscuros zafiros que hacían pensar a cualquiera que la noche se refugiaba en sus ojos, para más colmo su cabello, del mismo color, y su físico que daba a entender porque era campeón en esgrima. "Recreación pupilar" le denominaban algunas por que contemplar su físico era un buen pasatiempo. Si, Kikyou debía estar viendo a ese chico, no a ella.

- "Vaya, a ella le debe gustar Sesshoumaru"—se dijo mentalmente a si misma—Entonces…hay posibilidades que seamos cuñadas en un futuro ¡Que lindo!"—casi sonreía, pero…Kikyou era muy seria, el también. ¿Si el sentimiento era mutuo? Ella intercedería con muchísimo gusto. Si no…también intervendría. Es que ya los veía casados ¡Harían una bellísima pareja!

Aunque había algo que le incomodaba de esa idea…no sabía que era…de seguro era la indecisión…

No, era algo más. De todos modos iba a intervenir. Bien, tenía que ser sutil.

- ¿Es lindo verdad?—Kikyou dejo el reojo y pasó a observar de frente. Kagome por un momento pensó que hacían una linda pareja, por lo que…no estaría mal echarle leña al fuego…

- ¿A quien te refieres?—preguntó la joven saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- A Sesshoumaru¿A quien más¿No lo estabas viendo?...—inquirió confundida. Entonces… ¿A quien veía?

- No—dijo escuetamente, lo que bastó para avergonzar a la chica.

- ¡No?—una extraña mezcla cuyos componentes eran la pena y la desilusión. Eso le pasaba por ser tan imprudente y por sacar conclusiones antes de terminar un libro, como muchos dicen. Ahora que se detenía mejor ella no se aseguró en ver hacia donde apuntaban sus pupilas, solo se guió por el ángulo de la cabeza.

- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta—dijo seriamente.

- Jeje, disculpa, yo solo lo dije porque me parecía lindo, mas nada—intentó excusarse con una gota en la cara.

Un extraño y profundo silencio se ciñó en ellas. Ayudaba el hecho que ya no quedaba nadie en las canchas, el parque estaba desierto. Las clases en todos los salones habían empezado. En cambio, aquellas dos chicas no se inmutaban ante ese hecho.

La alegre joven no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos se atrevía a preguntar a quien o que estaba observando. Tal vez no era nada, simplemente su imaginación le arrojó un mal pase. Solo por no atreverse a observar con precisión sus pardos iris…

¡Pues claro! La respetaba mucho… ¿nada más eso?

- Kagome—llamó la joven pocos minutos después del silencio.

- ¿Si?

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta. Lo que venía después se convertiría en el hecho más drástico, impactante e inolvidable de su vida.

Alrededor de sus muslos se esparcieron sus cabellos lisos y espléndidos, abarcando incluso las rodillas, casi llegando al suelo. Fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de moverse ni de decir nada. Ya cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza reposaba en sus muslos ejerciendo un cálido peso sobre su piel. Sus dulces chocolates se abrieron de golpe, sin hallar una hipótesis coherente del porque ella se acostó sobre su regazo.

- Estoy muy adolorida…—ambos ojos se embistieron uno contra el otro. La menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse con violencia, la intensidad y brillo de la otra eran muy intimidantes y perturbadores… ¿Desde cuando?

Desde siempre, el único detalle que modificaba todo era el tenerla más cerca que nunca. Mientras más cercana sintiera su mirada más turbación le producían. A pesar del agotamiento, rastros de sudor y suciedad.

- Tranquila, descansa lo que necesites…—dijo con suavidad. Sus pupilas se veían más dilatadas y sus iris más cristalinos de lo normal. No podía evitarlo, la belleza de la joven sumada a su cercanía le dejaban cada vez más extasiada.

- Gracias—murmuró—por todo…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?—sin embargo a cada segundo se daba cuenta que esa actitud por parte de Kikyou era muy extraña. El hecho de recostarse en ella y darle las gracias… todo era tan confuso…tan reconfortante…

- ¿Y eso a que viene?—al principio, temblorosa, le acomodó suavemente los cabellos, retirando los mechones más rebeldes de su rostro. Luego colocó una mano un poco más arriba de su frente.

- Eres la única que me ha soportado…—la usualmente fría joven intento sonreír pero no lo consiguió, lucía más melancólica que de costumbre.

- "Lo dices como si fueras una carga para mí"—comenzó a brindarle caricias descendientes y ascendientes por la frente, lentas, firmes y sutiles a la vez, cálidas y protectoras al mismo tiempo. De seguro Kikyou las interpretaba como una señal de amistad, o de lo que fuera. Pero a la vez, Kagome se dio cuenta que al brindarle esa muestra de cariño ella misma obtenía algo a cambio…

Satisfacción al poder tocarla…

Candidez al saber que ella era la única en quien confiaba, a quien daba las gracias por todo…

- "Esto esta mal¡no, no y no¡Deberías soltarla de una vez! Me es imposible…¿Por qué?" – su corazón latía con una velocidad que rápidamente aumentaba a cada segundo. La joven pálida estaba plácidamente dormida, aumentando de forma extraña su delicadeza y fragilidad.

La menor sentía que su ritmo respiratorio se aceleraba, sus mejillas estaban calientes y desgraciadamente no eran los rayos solares. Su piel estaba erizada, deseando más su contacto, el solo deseo…

No se lo explicaba, ni en su primer beso con Inuyasha llegó a sentir algo siquiera parecido. Aquella chica con solo permanecer en su regazo como amiga causaba una revolución de grandes magnitudes en su ser. Era consciente que no debía ser, es más, por primera vez guardaba un secreto que no podía contar ni a Ayumi, Eri y Yuka. Ni a su propia madre. No podría preguntarle a ninguna de las cuatro que si lo que sentía era normal, o si era algo más.

Por primera vez no le importó el hecho que se había perdido una importante materia y que sus amigas debían estar preocupadas por ella. Solo deseaba que Kikyou le dijera algo, o le hiciera algo… ¿hacerle? No, eso se estaba poniendo cada vez peor…

- Me tengo que ir…—media hora después la bella mujer despertó. Sintió tristeza al dejar de sentir el calor en su piel. Como le hubiera gustado que permaneciera más tiempo allí, pero así tenía que ser.

- Espera…—aún tenía una duda—¿Por qué me agradeciste por soportarte?

-……..—se levantó por completo. La menor todavía esperaba por una respuesta—porque siento que has sido sincera conmigo, esa me parece la mejor de las cualidades. —lo último se lo dijo dándole la espalda. Kagome no tuvo otro remedio de ver como se marchaba sin preguntarle más nada.

…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€**..€**

Las lágrimas son una importante señal de que estas vivo, eres un ser humano poseedor de una psiquis muy compleja, impredecible y automática. Ese líquido cristalino es muchas veces la expresión más contundente de los sentimientos.

Pero aquella chica llamada Kagome Higurashi deseaba estar muerta. No quería sentir absolutamente nada, no deseaba más sentimientos, ni mucho menos situaciones provocadoras de los mismos.

¿Admirar la belleza de una mujer? Ja, la mentira más enorme de su vida. Había caído en cuenta en algo, esa era una excusa para disfrazarse. Desde que tenía diez años observaba a las mujeres con curiosidad, incluso mucha más que a los hombres. Estas—sobretodo las más bellas—llamaban su atención poderosamente. Si tenían falda corta, detenía sus ojos en donde ésta terminaba. "Es porque tiene lindas piernas, puede ser modelo" se decía a sí misma y a los demás. Todos le creían. Igual con el resto del cuerpo, ni decir de los rostros y menos de los cabellos…

…€…€…€…€…€…€…€**..€…€…€…€**

Eran las 6:00 AM. Despertó agitada de un sueño muy perturbador. Sentía su entrepierna húmeda, había vuelo a fantasear con Kikyou. Recordaba a la perfección la suavidad del pavimento en el cual se encontraba, y llegaba ella a despojarla de sus fuerzas, de sus ansias y saciar la necesidad de sentir su piel.

Con sus manos repitió las caricias que la Kikyou de sus sueños le había otorgado. Imposible olvidar aquellos gloriosos y exquisitos besos, la pericia con la que lamía cada labio, y esa misma lengua lograba abrirse paso, atrapando la suya y enredándose con ella. Logró rememorar aquellas atrevidas y frías manos ignorando su ropa. Estaba a su completa merced. Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaban círculos en el seno, expandiéndose cada vez más hacia sus pezones. Ella no controló un pequeño gemido, deseaba un contacto más directo. La mayor quería atormentarla unos segundos más, pero ni ella pudo resistir más. Dejo la mano en uno de sus ya estimulados pezones mientras con la otra se deslizaba la palma completa con una más tortuosa lentitud, provocándole un placentero estremecimiento en la pelvis. Ni decir del ahogado gemido de la chica. El trayecto ya se terminaba, ya pronto vendría el tan esperado éxtasis, los dedos continuaban con cuidado hacia su clítoris…

- "Kagome, has vuelto a la vida y debes vivirla"—se reprochó a sí misma, dándose una suave bofetada. No estaba en un sueño, dentro de una hora saldría el sol. Ese día lo aprovecharía al máximo para ponerse al corriente…si es que no dejaba de pensar de una vez en su ya cambiada vida.

Apenas una semana y la joven experimentaba cambios, sus propias amigas ya lo han notado, incluso su despistado novio ¿Acaso ya no era la misma¿Tan radical ha sido el cambio? Siempre fue muy obvia, ellas siempre se lo decían pero… ¿tanto¿No podía ocultar ni una emoción? Al menos podía ocultar la causa de la emoción, no se han encontrado de nuevo, ella faltó a la clase de canto y Kagome casi nunca salía del salón por sus tareas. Irónicamente dentro de poco tendría que verla, el festival estaba muy cerca y la chica había perdido dos prácticas seguidas.

Tantas horas que conformaban la semana ella las utilizó para reflexionar sobre su estado, sobre su experiencia y forma de reaccionar. Sobre lo que ahora significaba Kikyou para ella. Ya con ese tipo de sueños, fantasías escondidas y repentinas, ansias. Intenta evitarlas, no obstante le provocan un placer al cual es muy difícil de renunciar. Tanta evidencia era imposible de ser ignorada. Esos elementos, y la relación entre ellos, y la forma como se desarrollaba todo en su interior, tanto física como mentalmente la llevaban a una conclusión.

Kikyou era un disparo. Un disparo que acabó con lo que ella llamaba vida. Uno que hizo añicos su mal construida existencia, una existencia basada en formalismos inútiles que imponía la sociedad. Y ella al principio seguía las normas de la misma. Era dulce y con carácter al mismo tiempo, más no podía expresar a los que la rodeaban sus verdaderas ocurrencias, pensamientos extraños o peculiaridades por miedo a ser considerada loca. Era amable con todos, más no se creía con el derecho de contradecir a todos los demás si observaba que algo que ellos consideraban bien, ella lo veía como un fatal error. Se vestía a la moda, y supuestamente era original, pero cuando deseaba variar alguna prenda y lucir algo extraño simplemente había que reprimirse por que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo más "In" del mes. Sacaba buenas notas, sin embargo descubrió que le faltaba por aprender muchas cosas, que tristemente muchas personas morían sin siquiera haber sido conscientes de lo compleja que es la vida y sus parámetros.

Y una de las cosas más importantes: Tenía novio. Un novio con quien ir a las fiestas, de quien hablar en los ratos libres del colegio, supuestamente tenía a "Su ideal masculino" porque según era una adolescente, y por eso era indispensable tener novio para experimentar el amor y que los demás te tomen en cuenta.

Pero ese disparo llamado Kikyou fue accionado, y llegó a su corazón de la forma más rápida e intensa de todas. Destruyó su mentira, la mentira que ella misma se había elaborado, esa que era una barrera que le impedía verse a si misma tal y como era. Analizar lo que sentía en realidad.

Su primer beso careció de intensidad. No intensidad de deseo sino de…ese algo que te hace sentir en una extraña y tonta fantasía con cualquier paisaje ridículo—pero hermoso para uno—y una ensoñación de la cual era muy difícil despertar. Fue especial por su ternura pero…como una vez lo pensó, si con solo sentir y ver a Kikyou llegaba a ese "Paisaje" ¿Qué hacía con Inuyasha?

Terminaría con él…adiós definitivo a su futura familia feliz.

Y le dolería, bueno, tal vez le daría lástima por lo gentil que ha sido con ella.

Sin embargo algo faltaba… ¿Si Kikyou no sentía nada parecido?

Ojala fuera así, y si no… ¿Qué podría pasar? No estaba enamorada de ella. Le gustaba mucho, tanto como mujer como amiga y persona. Imposible enamorarse en una sola semana y con una experiencia así, Inuyasha era—por los momentos—su novio porque lo conocía desde que tenía una memoria certera. A pesar de saber que sentía algo por ella no le era fácil aceptarlo por completo.

Por lo menos había superado su etapa de desear la muerte, la cual le duró como por tres días. Los días restantes fueron un proceso de compresión y un débil intento de aceptación. Y al final el fuerte concepto que había elaborado sobre lo sucedido y como influía en su modo de pensar, en su cuerpo, en sus sentimientos y planes de vida. Ya no sentía más atracción por los hombres, es más de hecho…estos le parecían lindos, pero la sensación que le producían las mujeres…era mayor, incluso excitante, solo que no se había dado cuenta…era algo nuevo…

Cuando sus amigas se enteraran que en realidad terminaría con Inuyasha no por Houjo…sino por sentirse atraída por una hermosa chica llamada Kikyou…

Un momento… ¿Quién dijo que tenían que enterarse? Mejor no, de su boca no saldría una sola palabra, que lo descubran por otros, ya era hora de dejar de rendirle cuentas a alguien. No más.

Ese problema lo afrontaría sola. Descubrir que solo te atrae el sexo opuesto durante toda tu vida y no haber caído en cuenta nunca no era sencillo, ni algo para lo cual uno puede prepararse. Para ella era más fuerte aún por el hecho que, como anteriormente había admitido, era un buen miembro de la sociedad, aunque…

El miedo le invadió los huesos, una cosa era los demás y otra su familia…

Se decepcionarían…

La rechazarían…

De seguro perdería a sus mejores amigos, una cosa era no rendirles cuenta de nada y otra muy diferente era que ellos te dieran la espalda.

Si le daban la espalda era porque no eran sus amigos, porque no la querían de verdad. Aún así le daba miedo descubrir que harían ellos cuando se enteraran de su decisión.

De todos modos, la dejarían sola.

Volvió a deprimirse. Había encontrado el camino más no las herramientas ni la forma para recorrerlo. Se veía perdida de nuevo, los deseos de muerte se hacían más latentes.

No…ella le tenía miedo al suicidio…

¿Qué haría? Llorar no era la salida, pero eso era lo único que le provocaba. En medio de lágrimas se le pasaron más de dos horas derramando y sintiendo amargamente cada gota, cada sufrimiento que su corazón cargaba a cuestas, recorriendo sin avanzar ese camino que había encontrado, sin visualizar a nadie que le mostrara una forma más sencilla de dar cada paso, de aceptarse a si misma por completo y de aceptar lo que vendría…

Ya no había marcha atrás ni vista a lo que debe dejar.

Limpió sus lágrimas. Se sentó de frente a su escritorio. Las paredes de su cuarto eran rosas, el mismo color al que consideraba ideal, el color que hacía poco reinaba en su mundo, porque a sus ojos es bonito, dulce, delicado y tierno. Va a sus estantes. La mayoría son libros de su año, solo dos pisos están llenos de revistas de moda, como le encantaban. ¿Por qué las compró? "Para saber lo que esta de moda" "Porque la ropa es linda y los consejos son muy útiles"…mentira…

Las mujeres estaban bellísimas, cada vez que pasaba por un puesto para comprarlas se guiaba por la chica que más le gustaba.

- "Ya lo admití, pero es tan diferente, tan contrario a lo que ideaba y soñaba, tan opuesto a lo que yo me imaginaba" – no, ya no volvería a llorar. Agarró un libro de trigonometría, tirándolo al escritorio. Se sentó pesadamente y lo abrió con desgano.

- ¡Buenos días Kagome! – una voz, con la cual reconoció a su madre se escuchó detrás de la puerta - ¡Alguien te busca!

- ¡Dile que no estoy! – exclamó un poco furiosa ¿A quien rayos se le ocurriría molestar a las 8:30 AM?

- Pero hija, se trata de una joven, que por cierto se parece a ti – dijo pausadamente, su hija en los últimos días no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Si, la entendía, la adolescencia es una de las peores etapas del ser humano. Esperaba que la visita de aquella chica alegrara un poco el humor de su hija.

- ¿Qué se parece a mí?—Kagome abrió los ojos en demasía ¿Era posible?

- Si, me acuerdo que una vez vino ¡Si, ya me acordé! Vino para practicar las canciones con las que debutaron en el festival del año pasado.

- ¿Kikyou?—agregó el nombre sin creerlo.

- ¡Si, es ella! No recordaba su nombre. Vamos, atiéndela, de seguro necesita tu ayuda, nunca ha venido y vas a tratarla de esa forma…

- ¡Dile que me espere!—su madre sonrió—Ya bajo en un instante.

¡Estaba allí! No era alegría, tampoco decepción, era una extraña emoción. Quería verla pero a la vez no, los nervios pronto acudieron a sus tejidos, reflejados en un ligero temblor. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, pero tampoco demasiado. No era lo mejor hacerla esperar.

Con un atuendo algo deportivo bajó las escaleras, efectivamente en el recibidor estaba ella. Recostada en unos suaves almohadones la joven le saludó amablemente.

Su corazón experimentó un extraño vuelco, ella frunció levemente el entrecejo, sin abandonar su habitual porte serio y amable a la vez. La interrogó con la mirada. ¿Se había dado cuenta? Podría ser, lo más seguro es que algo en su rostro, o en su posición le habían llamado la atención. Kagome intentó rectificar de inmediato su actitud pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo?—preguntó la señora Higurashi con su habitual sonrisa.

—No, muchas gracias, de hecho me gustaría que su hija viniera conmigo, quiero practicar con ella—tanto Kagome como su madre parpadearon.

- ¿Puedo ir mamá?—no…no quería estar a solas de nuevo con ella ¿o sí¡No es la primera vez que va a su casa¡Muchas veces habían estado a solas!

Exacto…todo antes de tan brusco y tremendo giro. Una cosa es que te guste un chico y otra es que sea una chica, en resumidas cuentas alguien de igual sexo. Los nervios son mayores, el miedo es más nítido que cualquier otro.

- Es que deseo que me indique que cantaremos en el festival, usted sabe que ambas somos las coristas principales y yo he faltado dos clases seguidas.

- Por mí no hay problema—aprobó la mujer—solo quiero que no llegues tarde.

- No tomará mucho tiempo, ya usted sabe mi teléfono y la dirección—se dirigió a la salida—hasta luego.

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!—ambas se marcharon.

Sin duda alguna esa prueba era muy difícil para Kagome…

¿Cómo pasar el día con Kikyou sin memorar sus "cariñosos" sueños?

Ese era su problema. Mientras caminaban—ni atención prestaba al andar, solo imitaba los movimientos de la mayor—fijaba sus ojos con insistencia en su figura, detallando cada rincón de su deliciosa silueta. Sus dudas estaban despejadas, esa extraña alegría y más repentino embelesamiento se debían a solo un motivo. Kikyou siempre había ejercido esa atracción en ella. Atracción disfrazada de admiración.

-"¡Deja de mirarla¡Puede darse cuenta!"—con la intención de disimular giró sus ojos a otra dirección. El miedo volvió a latir en su ya débil interior.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a los ensayos?—soltó de repente en una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. Tuvo miedo de haber metido la pata porque la mujer no le respondió.

- Dolor de garganta y fiebre—le miró por un segundo para luego seguir continuando.

No era su imaginación, tampoco un sueño. Todo estaba ubicado en un contundente y nítido presente. Allí estaba ella, caminando a su lado. No hablaron por minutos, cada una tenía sus propios asuntos en que pensar. El asunto de Kagome justamente era ella. Sin duda alguna estaba viviendo un día muy significativo en su vida. La admiración desapareció para darle lugar a la angustia— ¡Parecía una cita¡Si su madre se enteraba…!—y a una repentina pesadumbre y culpabilidad—Eso no estaba bien, solo iban a ensayar y ya estaba montando escenas idénticas a las de sus sueños, y no solo eso…en toda la semana no había estado tan consciente de ser lesbiana, de nuevo sentía pánico—no, debía aumentar su autocontrol, si ya había perdido el control de su orientación sexual, no permitiría perder su dignidad…

- Kagome—la chica se detuvo de repente. La estaba viendo detalladamente.

- ¿Si?—Al escuchar su propio nombre regresó de su ensoñación. Pudo percatarse que no estaban ni remotamente cerca de la casa. Era una plaza donde los árboles abundaban, brindando abstractas y cómodas sombras a quienes desean permanecer en lo oculto. No había ni mucha, ni poca gente.

- Algo te sucede—dijo—puedo ayudarte—agregó. Ambas habían decidido sentarse en un banco debajo de un imponente y extenso roble. Las sombras eran más irregulares todavía, dejando ciertos espacios para que la luz del sol se filtrara. Era curioso, a pesar de dicha sombra las pupilas de ambas poseían más vida que nunca.

- ¿Acaso no querías practicar?—preguntó, su tono de voz había cambiado, no podía ocultar su miedo y tristeza—siempre has sido muy perfeccionista.

- Esa era mi intención—respondió—al verte bajar noté que algo pasa contigo.

- Te equivocas—hizo un intento de sonrisa—no tengo nada, no se porque lo dices de verdad— ¿nada¡NADA¿Acaso el estar frente a ella no significaba algo? Sentía que se faltaba el respeto a sí misma, pero tenía que ocultarlo. Sería el final para ella si Kikyou llegara a enterarse. Sería demasiado dada su inestabilidad emocional.

- ¿Sabes cuantos años llevamos juntas en el coro?

- ¿Eh?—esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Acuérdate que nos conocimos cuando ambas entramos al coro—le aclaró.

- Tu tenías trece años, yo once ¿Y a que va la pregunta?

- Cuatro años, todos los lunes, miércoles y cuando nos topamos algunas veces, ni decir cuando tenemos que reunirnos para practicar—Kagome seguía sin comprender nada, y el semblante serio de Kikyou tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- Que aunque no seamos las mejores amigas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estas bien.

- Ya te lo dije… - desvió la mirada, muchos sentimientos de gran intensidad se apilaban en su corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Lo más desesperante era la compañía. Deseaba llorar, si, como deseaba llorar en esos instantes, pero no…no enfrente de ella. Como quería que desapareciera, que dejara de mirarla con esos castaños y brillantes ojos…

No resistiría mucho ¿Qué podía hacer?

- No, no has dicho nada—su rostro se acercó al suyo—y si no quieres decirme no lo hagas.

-………- ya no podía aguantar más, una cortina líquida e irregular cubría sus ojos.

- De todas formas…te debo una—colocó ambas manos en sus hombros. De seguro se refería al día en donde su tormento había comenzado.

Todas las lágrimas corrieron, desplazando su orgullo. Los labios de la mayor se curvearon en una leve sonrisa. Sus manos fueron más allá de los hombros y se ciñeron a su alrededor.

Kagome enterró su empapado rostro en el pecho, llorando con desesperación, pagando cada una de sus lágrimas. Una mano se fijó en sus cabellos. Era suave, fría y a la vez cálida, frágil y entera al mismo tiempo. Era ella, haciéndole saber que podía contar con ella para alivianar su carga, que en ella tenía un refugio en donde llorar. Agradeció infinitamente ese gesto. Era irónico, estaba encontrando consuelo en la causante de sus males. Al final había cedido a sus impulsos, pero eso era lo menos que importaba...

- "Es muy probable que nunca te des cuenta"—la joven estaba dormida. Aprovechando eso depositó un suave beso en su frente—"Y dudo que alguna vez te lo diga…aquel día quería estuve cerca de atentar contra mi vida. Sentía un inusitado desprecio por todo ser vivo, y más aún con lo que me dijeron… me daba asco todo lo que me rodeaba. A la vez, era consciente que mis sentimientos afectaban a todos aquellos que significaban algo importante para mí".

En su regazo la joven mostró una tenue sonrisa. Por primera vez en varios días su sueño era pacífico y tranquilo.

- "No obstante ese día te encontré…y ahora agradezco al títere que maneja el destino por eso. Siempre has sido especial, pero nunca creí que ese día me dejarías estar a tu lado, menos en tu regazo. No se porque, pero eres la única persona con la cual me siento en paz. Espero que sigas soportándome como siempre lo has hecho".

Esas chicas no estaban enamoradas. Sin embargo la atracción era mutua.

Ambas encontraban la paz estando juntas. No encontraban mejor lugar para limpiar sus lágrimas en el pecho de la otra.

Simplemente se gustaban, pero no lo confesarían.

No obstante, con el tiempo Kagome descubrió que Kikyou siempre estaría a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y viceversa.

¿Amor? Eso era demasiado profundo y abstracto.

Ninguna de las dos necesitaba definir que era exactamente lo que pasaba entre las dos…lo que importaba era que eso existía, y nada en el mundo podía reemplazarlo.

¿Y si algún día llegaban más allá?...eso era asunto entre ellas. La opinión y valores de los demás no tenían valor alguno en esa decisión.

"Si eres mi laberinto…espero nunca encontrar la salida"

…**.€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€**

**N/A: Hiii! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic Shoujo Ai o.oU. Ya hace tiempo quería echarle mano a este genero jejeje. Me extraña este fic de mi misma, ya que Kagome no es precisamente mi personaje preferido (casi llego a odiarla, pero por mi mejor amiga la soporto xDD), a la que adoro es a Kikyou nn --y no es porque piense que ella queda mejor con Inuyasha (IDIOTASHA) —como verán yo detesto al protagonista nn no puedo evitarlo…me parece tan repugnante nn pero claro, se que tiene muchos fanáticos, esta solo es opinión mía.**

**Aclaro algunas cosas, parte del fic me ha sucedido a mí. Los hechos más no los sentimientos o.o (nunca he sentido atracción por una mujer que conozca, simplemente con chicas del animé xD) Y en algunas partes un retrato de cómo algunas situaciones te muestran a que grado la sociedad te maneja, cómo esta puede influir en tus ideas y que pasa cuando un pensamiento o un sentimiento la desafía. Lamento no haber hecho más largo el sueño de Kagome xD es que no soy muy hábil en los lemons (de hecho ese párrafo fue el primero…y yo pensé que sería yaoi o.o) pero al menos fue un inicio, me queda mucho por aprender nn. Este es un one-shoot asi que…no hay continuaciones! xD**

**Por último, (es raro que hable tanto en unos comentarios de autora o.o) Me encantan las críticas, tanto buenas como malas. Si van a destacar algún error, o simplemente un consejo, mi encantada xDD. Así que…por favor rewiews!**

**Sayonaraa!**


End file.
